


Punching Boys and Kissing Girls

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Kara doesn't know what all the fuss is about when it comes to dating. She's seventeen and she's never dated anyone - she hasn't even had her first kiss.And until recently, she's been fine with that.Or, that time Kara wanted to have a boyfriend and got a girlfriend instead.





	Punching Boys and Kissing Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marakara/gifts).



> Another one for Marakara! This was supposed to come out in October, but my apartment's internet isn't working and then I was in Venice for a week, so I'm uploading this from the university library. Again, this should have been 1,5k but it turned into 7k instead. Better than last time, though! One day, I will manage to write something short. Alas, today is not that day. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little piece of fiction!

“So… he punched the guy in the face?” Alex asked, confusion coloring her voice. There was something else hiding in her expression as well, but Kara couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Besides, it was probably just the medicine making Alex a little bit loopy. She’d been staying home for a couple of days now because she’d contracted a cold from one of the other soccer players.

Humans were so fragile.

“No, he just pushed him away,” Kara said with a shrug, raising the wet rag in her hand to dab Alex’s sweaty forehead one more time. She was bundled up in bed and had been banned from walking around the house unless absolutely necessary.

“I would’ve punched him in the face,” Alex grumbled with annoyance. Her body was wrapped tightly into a blanket burrito and Kara used her big sister’s immobility to bestow a loving kiss upon her nose.

“I know you would have.” Kara smiled happily and went back to dabbing.

School was a nightmare without Alex there to keep some of the other students from picking on her. Most had accepted Kara’s shy behavior at this point, but others still remembered how weird Kara had been when she’d first come to Earth.

“Did the guy say anything about why he stood up for you?” There was a note of suspicion in Alex’s voice, and Kara rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her sister’s protective streak. Clearly, Alex thought Sam - the boy who had kept Brad from picking on Kara any further - had some ulterior motive for being nice to her.

“He said he noticed that you weren’t around to help me out, so he thought he would give me some assistance. He was really nice, Alex.” After putting away the rag, Kara wiped her hand and placed it on Alex’s belly. Or, at least, where Kara thought her sister’s belly was under the blanket. “Don’t worry. He just walked me to class.”

“Uh-huh,” Alex replied sarcastically, giving Kara a disbelieving look. “And you’re sure he wasn’t just waiting for an opening to get close to you without me around to keep him in line?”

Kara blushed.

“Well…” She bit her bottom lip.

With a sigh, Alex wriggled her arm out of the blanket burrito to rub her face. “What did he do?”

“He just asked me to go out with him.” Lifting one shoulder, Kara fiddled with the bottom of her yellow sundress. “I’ve never been on a date before, and he was so nice!” Kara’s eyes widened as though to emphasize her sincerity, and Alex sighed.

Usually, Kara didn't dwell on the fact that she didn't have any dating experience. But recently, many of the other girls had started talking about their own relationships or the relationships they’d want to have someday, and Kara felt somewhat pressured to contribute to their conversations. Since she had recently turned seventeen in Earth years, the other people at school expected her to pick someone to go out with.

The whole thing made Kara nervous.

“Where does he want to take you? You should send him in here first.” Alex was doing her best to look intimidating, but as soon as she was done talking, her body was taken over by a cough. She hadn't yet reached the point at which her cold was going to get better, and even though Kara had seen Alex sick a couple of time, she still worried about some human disease taking her sister away from her.

Once Alex’s cough had settled back down, Kara softly rubbed her sternum.

“Every time you get sick, I worry you’re going to die.” Lips pulling into a frown, Kara clambered into bed with Alex and slung her arms around her ailing sister. “You guys are so tiny and frail.”

Alex scowled.

“Nice try, but you're not getting out of telling me all the details about this date.” Her voice was slightly muffled, due to the fact that Kara had pressed Alex’s cheek against her own chest. “Don't you think it’s a little suspicious that he’s never tried to talk to you before?”

Kara would have shaken her head if she hadn't been busy with pressing her nose into Alex’s sweaty hair.

“He told me that you scare him,” Kara admitted a minute later, thinking back to the way Sam’s dark skin had flushed at the admission. Despite the fact that he was a head taller than even Kara, he didn't look as though he’d been joking about this matter. Kara thought it was sweet.

The unexpectedly loud laugh that spilled from Alex’s lips didn't last long - after just a couple of seconds she once again succumbed to the uncomfortable coughing from earlier.

As soon as her lungs had calmed back down, Alex produced a weak chuckle. “At least the guy’s got some sense. He _should_ be scared of me.” Giving in to Kara’s embrace, Alex snuggled further into her little sister’s sundress. “Tell him that if he hurts you, I’m going to break his arms.”

Smiling softly, Kara drew her thumb over Alex’s flushed cheek.

“I’m practically indestructible,” she whispered, enjoying the warm feeling of love she always felt when Alex wanted to protect her. “You don't have to worry about me. You have to spend all your energy on getting better.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex mumbled sleepily.

Kara laughed, wondering why anyone thought she needed to have a relationship with a boy when she had Alex to keep her company. Maybe it was about the kissing that humans were so excited by - a custom Kara had yet to try out for herself. Otherwise, she didn't really see the point in forcing herself to date anyone if she didn't want to.

Still, it couldn't hurt to figure out this thing with Sam.

 

-

 

She had a boyfriend.

Kara couldn't believe it.

She had a _boyfriend_.

It was still a foreign thought to her, since Sam had only just asked her to go steady with him the day before after their date had been done. Kara hadn't really known what to say, so she’d agreed without giving it much thought. It had seemed like the right thing to do, if his happy expression was anything to go by.

By the time he’d dropped her off back home at ten PM, Alex had already been asleep. Although Eliza had assured Kara that her big sister had tried to stay up for as long as she could on the couch, before passing out from cold-induced exhaustion.

Kara had silently carried Alex upstairs before tucking her in.

She’d planned to tell Alex about her new boyfriend as soon as school was done, but then Sam had asked her to go for ice cream after and Kara had figured that she should probably go with him. She was pretty sure this was normal boyfriend-girlfriend type stuff, even though Kara would have preferred it if Alex could have come with them.

Sam was nice - more than nice, really. His smile was great, and his broad shoulders made his t-shirts look more attractive than they would on almost anyone else. Alex always made her t-shirts work a little better, but Kara thought it was unfair to compare the two. Unfair to Sam, because Alex always managed to make any piece of clothing _work_ , somehow.

Getting ice cream with him was a fun time, and Kara thought that she could get used to this whole having a boyfriend thing. It wasn't much different from having a regular friend, aside from the fact that Sam held her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders when they were out in public. Again, Kara had to force herself not to compare him to Alex, whose hands fit so neatly into Kara’s slightly larger ones. And whose every callous and groove Kara knew by heart, almost better than her own.

But Sam was nice. And he paid for her ice cream and didn't ask her not to eat too much.

And yet, when she closed the front door behind herself, leaving Sam behind in his car, she breathed a sigh of relief and pressed her back against the front door. She hadn't anticipated that having a boyfriend would be so time-consuming.

Shaking off her jacket and her book bag, Kara rounded the corner, hoping to see Alex sprawled all over the couch. It was late in the afternoon now, but she knew Eliza probably wouldn't be home until the evening. Sadly, the only thing Kara saw when she entered the room more fully was a disturbed pile of blankets and the TV remote.

With a sigh, Kara zipped around the house with her super speed to tidy up the living room, before making a stop in the kitchen to heat Alex up some soup and make herself two sandwiches. The whole affair didn’t take her more than two minutes, and once she was done, she carried her load up the stairs – using normal speed this time. She might be faster than the human eye could perceive, but the soup certainly wasn’t. She knew she wasn’t technically supposed to be using her powers, but sometimes doing things as though she was normal was so _tedious_.

To her relief, Alex’s bedroom door was unlocked.

“Alex, I’m home,” Kara said cheerfully, pressing down the door handle with her elbow and shouldering her way inside. She smiled when she saw what her big sister was doing. Her laptop was propped up on the bed beside her, playing one of the documentaries Kara liked to watch in her spare time, and Alex herself was curled up on her side with her old stuffed animal tiger in her arms. She was snoring peacefully, and Kara almost didn’t have the heart to wake her. Knowing Alex, though, she probably hadn’t bothered with lunch, and Kara wasn’t about to let her starve.

After putting the soup and the sandwiches on Alex’s desk, Kara quietly walked over to the bed to grab the laptop so she could set it on the nightstand. Once that was taken care of, Kara swept the small pile of used tissues next to Alex into the trash can. Now, the only thing left to do was to actually _wake_ Alex.

Sitting down on the bed, Kara gently drew her fingers along Alex’s temple, before letting them slide along the back of her red nose. When that didn’t garner a response, she clambered up and over Alex, so she could lay down behind her. Once she had her arms wrapped around Alex’s sides and had slotted her own knees in behind her big sister’s legs, Kara started whispering softly.

“Alex,” she said, drumming her fingers rhythmically on Alex’s side. “Alex, wake up, I’m home.” The drumming turned a little more insistent. “Alex, I brought you lunch.” She nudged the back of Alex’s knees with her own. “Alex, I used my powers in front of my teacher.”

As though she’d been stuck with a hot rod, Alex sat up in bed, swooning slightly from the fast moment.

“What did you say?” she asked, still clearly mostly asleep.

“Nothing,” Kara replied innocently, getting off the bed to grab Alex’s plate of soup, “I heated up some soup for you. Did you have lunch?”

Grumbling, Alex shook her head. “It’s late – did you just get home?” Her eyes were fixed on the watch on her wrist – an old present from her father.

“I went to get ice cream with Sam.” The plate of soup in one hand, Kara used the other one to fluff up Alex’s pillows for her, so she could sit up comfortably. Once she was properly upright, Kara put the plate of soup on her lap and pressed a spoon into her hand. “How are you feeling today?”

With a shrug, Alex started eating.

“I take it the date went well?”

She didn’t seem particularly happy or upset at the idea of Kara having a good time the night before. Frankly, Alex’s facial expression was kind of… blank. But Kara wasn’t sure if Alex wasn’t interested in the topic, or if she was reserving judgement until after Kara had told her more.

“It was nice.” Kara shrugged, before grabbing her sandwiches and sitting down next to Alex on the bed again. The documentary was still speaking softly in the background. “We went to _Venice Canal_ to have dinner.” _Venice Canal_ was their local Italian restaurant – Kara and Alex had often made a stop there to have some of their excellent spaghetti with meatballs.

“And did he keep his hands to himself?” Alex’s voice was so casual that Kara almost laughed at her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes at her big sister’s overprotectiveness. Then, after a second of hesitation, Kara put down her half-devoured sandwich and nervously fiddled with her hair. “He asked me to be his girlfriend.”

Alex stilled almost immediately. Her spoon hovered over the plate, soup dripping off it in a steady _drip drip drip_.

“Oh?” Alex asked, lowering the spoon back to the plate. She wasn’t looking at Kara now. Instead, she seemed to be studying her own hand, and Kara wasn’t quite sure what to make of her sister’s strange behavior.

“I said yes. I’ve never had a boyfriend before, so.” Kara shrugged again, clutching her sandwich just a little tighter. She had to be careful, though. If she squeezed it too hard, it wouldn’t be good to eat for much longer. “Everyone’s talking about how great it is to have one and Sam is really nice.” Another shrug – now Kara felt as though she was justifying her decision.

Alex’s demeanor changed once more, but before she could say what was so clearly on her mind, another coughing fit overcame her. It nearly knocked the plate of half-finished soup off her lap, if Kara hadn’t grabbed it at the last second to pull it off of her.

“Sorry.” Alex’s voice sounded croaky as she rubbed her throat.

Giving her sister a sympathetic look, Kara set down the plate before scooting over so she could rub Alex’s sternum to help her calm down. This cold was hitting her hard and Kara wished desperately that there was something more she could do for her usually strong sister.

“Maybe you should go back to sleep. We can talk about the rest of the date and stuff later,” Kara promised, gently pushing Alex back into a horizontal position. There was a scowl on Alex’s face as she snuggled back into her blankets, but the fact that she wasn’t arguing belied the serious nature of her exhaustion.

“I’ll see you later,” Kara said gently, smoothing her fingers along Alex’s forehead.

Once Alex was curled back around her tiger and her breathing had evened out, Kara picked up her sandwiches and the plate of soup and went back downstairs. She spent the rest of the afternoon in front of the TV with her homework.

 

-

 

It took another week for Alex to finally get over her cold.

Kara was over the moon. Having Sam at school to hang out with was pretty good, because no one picked on her when he was around. He’d become somewhat of an Alex-substitute in that regard, although Kara felt a little bad about it, too. Because, frankly, he was a _poor_ substitute. She liked him, sure, and she liked hanging out with him, but the more time they spent together, the more Kara wondered why everyone thought having a boyfriend was such an amazing experience.

“Hey, are you ready?” Alex asked while slipping on her shoes. She was finally well enough to come back to school, and Kara had been grinning to herself all morning. “I don’t know how someone with your powers can still be so slow.”

Sticking out her tongue, Kara grabbed her bag.

“Don’t be mean,” she said, softly tapping Alex’s shin with her shoe.

“It’s not mean if it’s factual,” Alex retorted, tapping her forefinger against the crease in between Kara’s eyebrows. Kara slapped her fingers away and gave Alex’s shin another tap. “Stop kicking me and get your butt in the car.”

Wrapping both arms around her sister, Kara let out a happy little sigh.

“I’m so glad you’re well again.”

Alex’s only reply was a muttered little _Sap_ , but Kara knew she was pleased.

Pulling open the front door, Kara immediately stopped walking as soon as she’d set one foot onto the porch, causing Alex to walk straight into her back.

“Ow, Kara, what the hell. You know your back is like concrete,” Alex grumbled, poking Kara’s back and looking over her shoulder. A second later, Alex made a surprised little noise. “Why’s there a car idling in front of our house?”

“It’s Sam,” Kara said quietly, feeling terrible that she’d forgotten about him. “He wanted to come and pick me up this morning. I forgot.” Biting her bottom lip, Kara took another step forward. She was unsure. She wasn’t particularly in the mood to share Alex with anyone, but not driving with Sam would be horribly rude of her.

“Alright, change of plans, I guess,” Alex said, her voice a little hollow. “You go and drive with your boyfriend.” She clapped Kara on the shoulder, before heading towards the garage. Her tone hadn’t been hostile or teasing at all, just sort of… strange.

“I’m sure he won’t mind if you come with us,” Kara said quickly, following Alex a couple of steps while she waved to Sam to let him know she’d seen him. “His car is big enough.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Alex’s back was turned to her, and Kara wished she could see her sister’s face to gauge her emotions. “I’m serious, Kara, it’s fine. I’m sure you want to see him.” She pressed the key fob that opened the garage. “I’ll see you later.”

Kara stood on the same spot for another couple of seconds, before she sighed and turned away.

“Okay, Alex, I’ll see you later,” she whispered, before quickly walking down the driveway and getting into Sam’s car. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek and she tried to return his enthusiastic expression. If he noticed that she seemed a little sad, he didn’t say anything about it.

 

-

 

Several days later, Kara was standing in front of Alex’s bedroom door, her fingers rubbing self-consciously along her lips. She knew there was a distinct furrow in between her brows, and she was tapping her feet up and down.

Alex’s door was firmly shut, but Kara really needed to talk to her.

Lifting her hand, Kara knocked insistently, hoping Alex wouldn’t mind the interruption. It was entirely possible that she was busy with something important, but this couldn’t wait. Kara desperately needed to have this conversation, and she needed to have it _now_.

“Come in.” Alex’s voice had barely drifted through the wood by the time Kara was already inside. It was late in the evening and Eliza was watching TV downstairs. Tonight had been Kara’s fourth date with Sam and she’d just come home. “Hey, Kara, how was your evening?”

Pressing her back against the door, Kara anxiously bit her bottom lip.

Alex had been sitting at her desk, hunched over a piece of paper with a pencil in her hand, but now that she was looking at Kara, she’d jumped to her feet. She could clearly tell that something was going on.

“What happened?” she asked, taking a step forward so she was closer to Kara. “Are you okay?”

Gnawing harder on her lip, Kara fiddled with the ring on her left hand. It immediately bent out of shape.

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” Kara whispered, curling her arms around herself.

Now there was a furrow in between Alex’s brows, too.

“Why would you think that?” Alex asked gently, reaching out with her hand so she could draw Kara over to the bed and make her sit down. Knees shaking, Kara allowed herself to be wrapped in a blanket. Next, Alex put a pillow into her arms, which Kara immediately clutched to her chest.

She hadn’t been this unsure of her place in human society for a while.

“Sam kissed me,” Kara said quietly, leaning further into Alex’s side. The hand that was rubbing her back stopped for just a moment, before resuming its soothing caress. There was something dangerous in Alex’s eyes, like she was on the verge of leaving the house to find Sam if he’d done something to Kara that she hadn’t wanted to do herself. “The other girls in school always talk about how great it is when they kiss their boyfriends, but… I don’t know, Alex.” Kara was frustrated with herself. All she wanted was to fit in.

“Did he try to force himself on you?” Alex’s voice was decidedly too steady and calm to truly fool Kara. There was rage bubbling in her sister at the mere thought of it. Before things could escalate, Kara shook her head.

“He didn’t do anything. He just kissed me goodbye at the door. No, it’s all _me_.” The frustration was mounting now, but at least Alex’s body had relaxed somewhat. Though her hand was still rubbing Kara’s back. “It’s always _me_.”

With a reassuring look, Alex laid her free hand on Kara’s bare forearm. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m here for you.” The skin of her fingers was warm and comfortable and achingly familiar. Feeling just a little self-conscious, Kara shuffled closer to Alex on the bed.

“I didn’t like it when he kissed me. I wanted him to, and I really wanted to like it, because everyone keeps telling me that kissing is this great thing, but—” She screwed up her face. “It didn’t feel good. It didn’t feel bad or anything, but I don’t think I want to do it again. If this is what having a boyfriend is like, I don’t understand what all the fuss is about.” She bent her metal ring a little further out of shape. “Ugh, why I can’t I just be _normal_ , like everyone else?”

Before she spoke, Alex drew in a deep breath, as though she was preparing herself for a speech, and Kara hoped desperately that Alex would have an explanation for these weird feelings she was having. Because despite the fact that she’d been on Earth for almost five years at this point, there were so many things that Kara still did not understand about human behavior. Or about her own on this strange new planet.

“Okay, first of all, there is _nothing_ wrong with you for not wanting to kiss him again,” Alex said, sliding her thumb back and forth on Kara’s forearm. “There are a million possibilities for why you didn’t like it. Maybe he didn’t do it right, or maybe he’s not the right guy for you. Or maybe you want to kiss girls, or maybe you don’t like kissing at all. All of those are totally fine. There are a ton of people out there who totally _hate_ kissing.”

Kara clutched the pillow a little tighter to her chest. “Do _you_ like it?” she asked softly, feeling slightly bolstered by Alex’s explanation. Maybe she’d overreacted. Maybe this situation could be salvaged after all.

Alex lifted one shoulder.

“Yeah, most of the time.” She nudged Kara’s head with her own. “Everyone’s kisses are different. I’m not an expert or anything, but the girls I’ve kissed were pretty good at it.” She lifted her shoulder again. “I can’t tell you what it’s like to kiss a guy, though. Don’t know if it’s any different. Again, maybe he’s just shit at it.”

Humming thoughtfully, Kara drew her fingers across her lips again.

Then, an idea struck her.

“You’ve kissed people before, so… you know how to kiss properly, right?” she asked slowly, looking at Alex out of the corner of her eyes. Her gaze flicked down to Alex’s mouth, studying the small intricacies of the undoubtedly soft skin there.

“I don’t know if anyone really knows how to kiss _properly_ , but I haven’t heard any complaints. Why?” Since Kara was no longer shaking, Alex pulled back her arms and leaned back on the bed, raising her eyebrows at Kara’s odd question.

“I was just thinking…” Kara started, shrugging the blanket off and giving Alex a pleading look. “What if—what if I kissed _you_.” At the request, Alex’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “Before you say anything, just hear me out!” Mouth snapping shut, Alex pushed herself back into a sitting position. “I like Sam, I do, as a friend, but I don’t understand why everyone wants to be dating someone. I just want to know if kissing is something I like to do; maybe I can figure out the rest from there.”

“I’m not sure I’m the best person you could be testing this with…” Alex said kindly, her eyes fixated on a space across the room. She seemed more than reluctant, but the thought of trusting anyone else with this threatened to close up Kara’s throat.

“Alex, _please_.” There was no way Kara would ever feel comfortable asking anybody else for this sort of help. She wished she could explain herself properly – wished she could explain how much she wanted to fit in with the people around her. How alien she felt every single day, and how this was just one more thing that made her _different_. Made her feel _wrong_.

When Alex let out a long and deep sigh, Kara knew she’d convinced her.

The ensuing relief overshadowed the twinge of guilt she felt at having pressured her big sister into this.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone that we did this,” Alex insisted, turning a little to the right so she could face Kara properly. “This needs to stay between us, okay?” There was a distinct sheen of redness on her cheeks, and Kara realized, suddenly, that Alex was _nervous_.

“I promise,” Kara said, leaning a further into Alex’s personal space. The awareness that she wasn’t the only one who felt nervous put her strangely at ease. “Thank you for doing this. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

The redness on Alex’s cheeks became a little worse.

“Don’t mention it,” she murmured, before scooting a bit closer on the bed and lifting her hand to cup Kara’s cheek. Her fingers were trembling just a little. “Just close your eyes and move your lips with mine, okay? I’ll try my best.” There was the smallest of smiles on Alex’s face after all, and Kara let out a quiet chuckle and did as she was told, closing her eyes and waiting for Alex to kiss her.

The thought unexpectedly made butterflies erupt in Kara’s stomach.

_Alex was going to kiss her_.

Up until now, she’d only ever felt Alex’s lips on her forehead or her cheek. Occasionally, when Alex felt like being funny, she kissed the back of Kara’s hand in reminiscence of an old-fashioned gentleman. But Kara knew instinctively that this would be an entirely different experience.

Not a second after she’d closed her eyes, Kara felt the tender touch of Alex’s nose gliding along her own. The gesture was so tender that Kara almost swooned. Then, there was the soft pressure of lips touching her own. Lips that were pushing against her, gently inviting her to move. Unconsciously, Kara moved her hands to Alex’s t-shirt and gripped its front tightly as she pushed back against Alex’s mouth.

There was a plethora of new sensations breaking over Kara’s brain, setting her neurons on fire with a wave of endorphins she hadn’t felt since the last time she’d flown over National City. Somehow, Alex’s lips felt almost supernaturally soft on her own, and the way her heartbeat seemed to reverberate on Kara’s lips made the whole experience feel even more exquisite.

The kiss was slow and warm and Kara nearly gasped when Alex turned her head a little to the side so she could move in a little closer. The shift in position moved the air just so, causing Kara’s nose to pick up the key notes of Alex’s natural scent. Her clean sweat was mixed with her shampoo and the sweet detergent Alex used to wash their clothes. Kara knew these scents all too well, and they intertwined themselves with the push and pull of Alex’s mouth.

Kara hoped desperately that she was doing this right. That Alex felt as good and wonderful as she did.

When Alex opened her mouth a little to catch Kara’s bottom lip, Kara let out the quietest of sighs and curled her hands into Alex’s hair, seeking a way that she could get _closer_. _More_. Alex’s hair was soft and flowed like water through her hands, and Kara was pretty sure she nearly moaned when Alex’s arms wrapped around her waist.

This was nothing like the kiss she’d shared with Sam.

This felt like molten hot lava being poured straight into Kara’s stomach. Like there were a thousand tiny sparks of electricity running from her lips down to her fingers. If this was what it felt like for everyone else, Kara wondered why people weren’t kissing each other at every opportunity.

Even the fact that Alex kept bumping into her glasses didn’t bother Kara, although she was sort of glad when Alex pulled away to take them off her.

Kara barely took note of the fact that Alex’s lips looked a little redder than before, or that her eyes seemed to be somewhat glazed over. She simply didn’t want this moment to end, so before either of them could say a word, she pulled her sister back into another kiss. The glasses clattered to the floor as Alex’s hands flew back to Kara’s waist.

Meanwhile, Kara drew her nails along Alex’s scalp, enjoying the way Alex shuddered and leaned harder into her, her kisses turning more demanding. Kara had absolutely no problem with keeping up the pace, and she was more than enthused when Alex’s teeth latched onto Kara’s bottom lip. In fact, Kara was about to do something really stupid – like straddling Alex’s lap – when they heard the door at the end of the hall open.

“Alex, Kara, I’m heading to bed early tonight.” Eliza’s voice made them both freeze, their mouths still stuck together but no longer moving. “Goodnight, girls.”

Alex pulled away first.

A second later, she was on her feet, her knees clearly shaking, her heartbeat reverberating in Kara’s sensitive ears.

“Okay, mom. Sleep tight.” Alex’s reply sounded slightly shaky, and Kara hoped Eliza wouldn’t be able to tell from the sound alone what the two of them had been up to. For some reason, she had a feeling the woman wouldn’t be too pleased.

Pressing her hand to her mouth, Alex waited to see if her mother said anything else, but all the two of them heard was the door down the hall closing. Kara’s tense shoulders relaxed, but Alex looked like she was about ready to bolt.

Kara wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what would be appropriate in a situation like this. She was pretty sure she’d just gotten the best kiss anyone had ever had on this planet, and the thought of producing words right now that would do it justice was too daunting to consider. Although she needn’t have worried, because a moment later Alex was staring at her with a mixture of what seemed to be regret and contrition. Then, she cleared her throat.

“Did that clear anything up for you?” Alex’s voice was still thick with something Kara couldn’t quite place. She’d never heard Alex sound like this before – it sent shivers down her back and made Kara want to kiss her again.

Getting to her feet as well, Kara walked over to Alex and took her hand. The feeling of Alex’s rapidly beating heart that Kara could clearly feel through her skin made Kara wish she could simply crawl into Alex’s embrace and kiss her for the rest of the night. She was pretty sure there was nothing else she needed.

She still didn't know what to say.

Instead, she smoothed down the crinkles in Alex’s t-shirt that her hands had caused.

Alex visibly swallowed, and Kara could have sworn that her eyes were staring down at Kara’s mouth again. Considering the fact that Alex’s heart was pounding like a jackhammer, Kara thought she wasn’t the only one who was thinking about their amazing kiss. She was also reasonably certain that Alex was leaning towards her. Slowly, probably unintentionally.

Unable to stop herself from reaching out, Kara pulled Alex into a hug.

“Thank you,” she murmured into Alex’s shoulder. “I think I’ll turn in early, too.”

Alex’s nod was shaky and somewhat robotic.

Pulling back from the hug, Kara pressed a kiss against the corner of Alex’s mouth before leaving the room.

She still had a boyfriend, after all.

No matter how much the rest of her body was telling her to get back in there and push Alex against her desk for more kissing, the thought of being a cheater didn’t sit well with Kara. Besides, she needed some time to think about this.

With her back leaning against Alex’s bedroom door, Kara listened as Alex let out a low groan, which was followed by the sound of a body hitting a mattress. Tearing herself away from Alex felt like one of the hardest thing she’d ever had to do.

 

-

 

Alex was avoiding her – there was no other explanation.

She’d left the house to go to school before Kara had even woken up to have breakfast. In-between classes, she hadn’t sought Kara out once, and during lunch she barely spoke more than three words to her. Instead, she stared down at her food and didn’t make eye contact with Kara once.

When school was over, Kara had seen Alex’s car pull out of the parking lot just as she’d left the building. Her behavior would have stung, if Kara hadn’t been aware of the fact that Alex was probably just freaking out. She was very likely embarrassed about how out of hand their kissing had gotten, and Kara didn’t begrudge her the anxiety.

Still, it irked her that Alex didn’t come home until well after Kara would have usually gone to bed. Which was why, when Alex stepped into her room, Kara didn’t make a sound. She had been lying in wait for the last couple of hours, and she was pretty fed up with Alex’s avoidance tactics.

Alex breathed out a sigh of relief as she closed the door to her dark room behind herself, before switching the lights on. The moment she turned around and saw Kara lying motionless on her bed, she jumped.

“Kara!” She pressed a hand against her chest. “What are you doing in here?”

“I was waiting for you,” Kara said simply, before pushing herself up into a sitting position. “I wanted to tell you something all day, but for some reason I could never get you alone. Or at all. Anywhere.” She swung her legs off the bed and got to her feet. Alex was still standing next to the door in her dark leather jacket and those jeans that always made her legs look fantastic. How had Kara never noticed before how nice they were?

“I was busy.” Alex looked away as she shrugged out of her jacket and threw it across the back of her desk chair.

“I broke up with Sam.” Kara didn’t feel like wasting any more time. There was simply no way she could ignore what had happened the night before; it was as though her eyes were open for the very first time in years, and she could finally see why Alex had always made her feel so good. She wasn’t quite sure when her feelings had changed from friendship to something more, but that didn’t matter now.

At her words, Alex froze, swallowed, and looked over at Kara.

“Oh, um, that sucks,” she offered weakly, her hand finding the edge of her desk. She looked like she needed the support. “How come?” The question brought an exasperated smile to Kara’s lips and she shook her head.

It didn’t take her more than two steps to get to where Alex was standing. Realizing that she liked Alex as more than a friend – more than a sister – had opened her eyes to other things as well. Things she’d chalked up to weird human behavior on her foster sister’s part. Now all she wanted was to make up for lost time.

“Because I’d much rather be kissing you than him,” Kara said gently, reaching out to take Alex’s left hand. “Because I get it now. Why everyone keeps telling me that dating and kissing and all of that stuff is so awesome.” She pulled gingerly on Alex’s fingers. “Because I want to go out with you.”

At her words, Alex’s mouth dropped open, but no sound came out.

Then, she slapped her hand against her own face.

“Ow, shit,” she groaned, rubbing at the spot she’d just struck. “Fuck.”

“What are you doing?” Kara shook her head and reached up with her hands to cup and observe Alex’s face. There was a small red blotch on her skin where her hand had made contact and she pressed a sweet kiss against the spot before blowing on it. _Humans_ , she thought, _always so dramatic_. It almost made her smile and shake her head.

“Thought I was dreaming,” Alex murmured, clearly dazed after the kiss against her cheek.

“Why?” Now there was a niggle of worry in Kara after all. Even though she’d been reasonably sure that she was right to assume that her foster sister felt the same way, maybe Alex _hadn_ _’t_ felt what she had during their kiss yesterday. “If you don’t want to go out with me, because you don’t like me like that, then that’s fine. I just thought…”

“Is this really happening right now?” Alex pinched herself. Then she pinched herself again.

“Stop hurting yourself!” Kara took both of Alex’s hands into her own.

“Sorry, I just never thought this would happen,” Alex said sheepishly. “I mean, are you sure this isn’t just some sort of knee-jerk reaction, because you’ve never been kissed properly before?” Immediately, Kara realized that Alex was giving her an _out_ , just in case she wanted to change her mind and back-pedal. Maybe it was because she didn’t feel good enough, or maybe she was afraid of what Eliza would say about their relationship. Either way, all Kara wanted was to make Alex _see_.

Desperately wishing that her Alex would understand how she felt, Kara pressed her forehead against Alex’s.

“I know what I’m feeling,” she whispered, gently squeezing her foster sister’s fingers. “I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before, but it’s like… It’s like that kiss turned on all the lights in my brain.” She nudged her nose against Alex’s. “I love you. And I want you to be my girlfriend.” She tightened her grip on Alex’s sweaty fingers again. “But only if you want that, too.”

Kara’s proclamation was followed by thirty seconds of silence, before Alex finally opened her mouth once more. “Can I kiss you again?” she asked tentatively, as though she still wasn’t sure if Kara was really there with her.

In lieu of an answer, Kara leaned in to give Alex a sweet, slow kiss.

It felt just as good as it had the day before.

“I love you, too,” Alex murmured in between kisses, pulling her hands free from Kara so she could wrap them around Kara’s waist instead. “If you ever feel like you don’t want to do something or like you regret anything, please tell me.”

Kara cupped Alex’s cheeks and pulled her back in for another kiss.

“I could never regret this,” she whispered, struck by how full her chest felt and how happy she was. “Not in a million years.”

 

-

 

Feeling relaxed and happy, Kara stretched her arms above her head and enjoyed the way that Alex grumbled in an effort to keep her still. Up until a few seconds ago, Alex had been peacefully resting her head on Kara’s chest, and now her pillow was moving about.

The thought made Kara smile.

“I had the best dream,” Kara said, voice thick with sleep. Her pajama top crinkled slightly as Alex tugged on it, a clear indication of what she wanted. A second later, Kara’s hand was buried in the mop of brunette hair sprawled all over her chest. “Do you want to know what I dreamed about?”

A grunt was her only response and Kara chuckled.

“Okay, if you insist,” Kara teased her, drawing her nails down Alex’s scalp and onto the skin of her neck. “I had a dream about our first kiss.” Keeping her right hand curled around Alex’s neck, she slipped the left one under her back – and with an annoyed little squeak, Alex was rolled onto her back. “You were _so_ nervous.”

“Ugh.” Alex pushed one hand into Kara’s face and used the other one to rub her own. Although Kara moved out of the way at the last second – superpowers did come in handy sometimes. “I was not nervous. I was being a gentlewoman.” Her words were adorably slurred and rough with sleep, and they made Kara’s heart melt with love. “Now let me go back to sleep.”

With a gentle smile, Kara pressed a kiss against Alex’s lips.

“Your hands were shaking so much,” she whispered, sliding her nose against Alex’s cheek. “I was worried for your heart; it was beating so fast.” A series of butterfly kisses followed her nose, drawing the smallest of smiles from Alex’s lips before she could school her expression back into a scowl. “You were so dang cute.”

A chuckle escaped Alex’s throat.

“Shut up,” she replied, easing her arms around Kara’s neck. “I was a badass in high school.” In order to hide her amusement, Kara proceeded to hide her face in Alex’s neck, using the opportunity to nibble at the smooth skin she found there. The non-response made Alex huff. “I don’t know why I put up with your disrespect. I want a divorce.”

Those words finally broke Kara’s restraint. Snorting mightily, Kara sat up on Alex’s lap so she could properly throw her head back and _laugh_. The thought of Alex and her ever getting a divorce was absolutely absurd.

“I love you, too,” Alex said sarcastically, bringing her hands to Kara’s hips and sliding her fingers under the fabric of Kara’s pajama top so she could squeeze the skin there. “That’s what I get for marrying an alien.”

“Yep,” Kara said through her chuckles. “No one forced you in front of that altar.” Her own hands were busy wiping tears from her eyes while Alex continued to mock-scowl. The whole thing was entirely too sweet for Kara to handle. “Seriously, though.” She placed both hands on Alex’s chest and stared down at her intently. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

Alex picked up on the shift in mood immediately, because the scowl melted away to reveal a look of devotion and love that Kara could never quite get used to seeing on her wife’s face. It never failed to make her blush.

“How could I forget?” Alex asked, squeezing Kara’s waist again and giving her a beautiful smile. Then, a twinkle of mischief appeared in her eyes and Kara readied herself to roll her own in return. “Your glasses kept hitting me in the face – sort of hard to forget.”

Shaking her head, Kara moved her legs down the bed so she could stretch out on Alex.

“Ever the charmer,” she murmured against the soft fabric of Alex’s t-shirt.

Alex didn’t say anything. Instead, she just wrapped her arms tightly around Kara and let out a happy little sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam took the break-up very well, because he's a cool dude. He and Kara definitely stayed friends!  
> Also Kara and Alex have been married for like 10yrs at the end of the fic. Hope you had a good time with this!
> 
> Original prompt: "Kara is 17 years old when she gets her first boyfriend. She doesn't really want him, but everyone talks to her about dating. Alex doesn't like him, but he is really nice and hot (not like Mon-El). One night Kara comes to Alex and tells her she doesn't want to on another date with her boyfriend. Kara didn't like the kiss with him. And she so she thinks she doesn't want to date anyone. Alex tells her he may not know how do it right. And... I think you know what will be next, hehehe. Kara asks Alex kiss her so she can get it right. Fluff, fluff, fluff."
> 
> Unbeta-d, because my beta doesn't have wifi currently, either. The world is a cruel place.
> 
> If you want to support me, go to my tumblr @goshdarnitjay (definitely not a pa-tre-on plug, because that is not allowed on AO3)  
> hope to see you again soon! xoxo


End file.
